Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of information databases related to the characteristics and locations of wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks. More specifically, as the sophistication and functionality of mobile applications (e.g., mapping and/or navigation applications) for mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablets) increases, it is also becoming increasingly important for those mobile devices to discover network attachment points (e.g., access points (APs)) in target networks in a timely, accurate, and effective manner. In this regard, various companies (e.g., Google and Nokia) have developed methods for obtaining information related to the characteristics and locations of APs (e.g., employing specialized cars having WiFi detection equipment). However, this collection process is laborious, costly, and often results in inaccurate location information. In addition, under current standardized protocols (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) stations (STA) within a particular WiFi network tend to query all APs within that network about a lot of information (e.g., network authentication types supported, venue name, roaming agreements in place, etc.) causing considerable congestion and delay (e.g., generic advertisement service (GAS) responses with a one to two second delay). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that enables efficient and cost effective collection and distribution of WiFi network information.